Yugioh Ball
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Long ago, a young half shadow creature, half Komodo Dragon, was captured by a Namekian as being mistaken for an immortal dragon that could grant wishes. Thousands of years into the future, Goku and the others want to see how powerful a certain set of silver dragon balls are. But, when they unleash the 'dragon' from within, they have a surprise waiting for them. What is in store?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Toshiro, I am sorry for starting another story, but I could not get this out of my head and I haven't watched any Dragon Ball episode in a long time since before I started my account on here. This chapter is just a prologue, and I will probably type the next chapter when I am finished with a few stories.**

**Toshiro: How do you have an idea without watching the anime?**

**FireWing Pegasus: I have absolutely no clue. Anyway, since I haven't watched Dragon Ball Z Kai in a while, some of my info may be off, so just warning you.**

**Toshiro: Hashira does not own Yugioh or any Dragon Ball series, please enjoy.**

Long ago, nearly 4,000 years ago, a strange boy was running through the forest. He had spiky ice colored hair that fell down to his shoulders, eyes that looked like turquoise colored gemstones, and very pale skin. Nearly 1,000 years ago, his heart nearly broke when the person he was the bodyguard of, died, and before he died, he ordered that this boy's lover, be the guardian of his and his lover's tomb. The boy and his lover, cast a curse on themselves so that they would become immortal until the pharaoh is released from his puzzle of a prison. The boy and his lover had a secret though, only their closest friends who were all dead knew. Him and his lover, were half shadow creatures. He was half Komodo dragon on his mother's side, but his father was a shadow creature named, 'Blizzard Dragon'. For the past 1,000 years, the boy named Toshiro, was traveling all of over the world, waiting for the time to come when he would see his lover again.

Toshiro came to a clearing and smiled.

"I think I will fly around a bit." He said as he could not smell any humans in the area.

His body glowed and when the light faded, in his place was a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of his head, the eye of Horus imprinted the color silver on his blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from his neck to his tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of his feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, his tail long and slender like the rest of him with the shape of crescent moon on the end.

He smirked and flew into the sky, his huge wings flapped as he took to getting into a gliding position. He sudden could smell a very odd scent, so he went to investigate as it didn't smell human.

He flew towards the scent and found what looked alien. It was round and had leg things. To him, it looked like a Cocoon of Evolution that a Larvae Moth would use to become Ultimate Great Moth, only it was a shiny silver color and had leg like spikes coming out of it.

He tried to hide himself as it seemed to open up at the bottom, revealing a green human like thing standing on a platform. Toshiro tried to hide himself while trying to investigate what the creature was. The creature was green and wearing very odd clothes. It also had antennae on it's head, kind of like the shadow creature aliens that Toshiro always tries to avoid. The creature seemed confused and lost.

Not wanting to get involved with the creature's business, Toshiro tried to take off the ground. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far, for he unknowingly, got his wing stuck in a nearby tree. He roared in pain when the tree branches scratched his wing, causing the creature to notice him.

The creature got scared of him, yet intrigued at what he was. Toshiro roared again, this time to try and scare the creature away, but the creature just showed a questioning look.

The creature then called up some unknown magic, that Toshiro and the creature were unfamiliar with, and the magic zapped Toshiro. Toshiro felt a searing pain course all through his body, and then everything went dark for him. Out of his mind, Toshiro was no longer in the air in an attempt to get away, what was in his place, were seven silver balls in different sizes with each having a number of dark blue stars from one to seven.

The creature was very confused, but then shrugged a little and carried all seven balls into his alien craft.

**Author's notes: I am ending it there, leaving us with a small chapter.**

**Toshiro: WTF did that alien do to me?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: He turned you into dragon balls.**

**Toshiro: Why is it that in a lot of your stories, you torture me in one form or another.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Just put up with it. I will only type the next chapter when I get some reviews on this, so Toshiro do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Fine, Please review if you want another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I still haven't watched Dragon Ball in a while, and it is evident in this story, so just to be clear, it is my story, so I can do whatever I want with it. Even make Piccolo a little nice and the moon being still in existence.**

**Toshiro: Are you sure that it is okay to bend the story like that?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Positive, and today, for this story, I will answer reviews.**

**dr-fanmai-lover: No the silver hair does not mean Bakura or Kisara, it is Toshiro from Bleach who I like to add in my stories. Bakura will be introduced in another chapter.**

**ASAP Rocky: Here is another chapter, glad you like it.**

**Toshiro: So… we only got two reviews?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yep, now do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own Yugioh or any of the Dragon Ball series. Enjoy.**

Nearly 4,000 years later, the world has been saved multiple times by Kung Fu fighters, and duelists, and yet the two have barely heard of each other. The silver dragon balls have been collecting dust in Kami's Lookout, where the seven balls have been watched over by Kami.

Piccolo flew up to the Lookout to meet with Dende.

"Piccolo, why are you here?" Dende asked with suspicions in the air.

"Even though Kami and I are fused, I still have some of his memories, and so it is my job that you learn about seven dragon balls that my good half once made." Piccolo explained, irritation in his voice.

"There are seven more dragon balls?!" Dende exclaims and Mr. Popo comes over and nods.

"Yes, they are in Kami's sanctum. I will show you to them." Mr. Popo says and leads the two Namekians into the building.

They follow him into the building and come across Kami's room and see in the corner, and ice colored sheet covering the whole corner.

Piccolo walks over to the sheet and lifts it off, revealing the seven silver dragon balls, each one a different size and have a dark blue star from one to seven on them, all sitting in a pedestal made from ice. Dende goes to touch them, but Piccolo stops him.

"No Dende, these are very powerful dragon balls, even you need to learn about them first." Piccolo says, "These were the first dragon balls made here on Earth. From Kami's memories, he had just walked out of our spaceship and was looking around, when he heard a roar of pain and saw a real dragon, with it's wing stuck in a tree. The dragon looked almost as if it were made from ice. When the dragon finally noticed his presence, it roared at him, probably trying to scare him away. Then Kami called forth his magic, and turned the trapped dragon into these dragon balls, though according to him, it was accidental."

Dende looks at the dragon balls carefully, and then touches them, only to discover a freezing cold touch and a little ice on his fingers.

"What ever those dragon balls touch, start to freeze. They were made 4,000 years ago." Piccolo explains.

"Goku and the others might want to learn about these." was all Dende could say about the freezing cold dragon balls.

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0Domino City㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

It was the middle of the night, but a certain girl didn't care. She had hair like flames, a bronze tan, and piercing eyes like rubies. She accessed her shadow magic and grew wings made of fire on her back, while her ears became horse like and her hair lengthened. She flew out of the shadows and into the night, stretching her wings and heading towards the nearby forest. She came upon a pond and turned into a black alicorn with fire for a mane, wings, and tail, and a horn made of pure gold sprouting from gold fur on her forehead in the shape of the eye of Horus. She flies down and takes a drink before lying down.

"Oh Toshiro." She neighs and has tears fall down her face, "Where are you?!"

Her ears detect movement and she turns her head to see that she was followed by her adoptive younger brother and his boyfriend. Her adoptive younger brother with star-shaped tricolored hair(Black base, amethyst edging, and gold bangs that frame his face with one cute gold bang on his forehead) amethyst eyes that could get him mistaken for a baby panda, skin as pale as the moon, and baby fat still evident on his face, Yugi Moto. His boyfriend, was taller than Yugi by an inch, and looked more like a twin with his star shaped tricolored hair(Black base, crimson edging and gold bangs that are wild and shoot up his hair spikes like lightning bolts and frame his face) narrow crimson eyes that seem to be able to stare into your soul, skin as bronzed as the girl, and sharp features, Atemu Yami Sennen.

"Hashira, why did you come here? It's the middle of the night, and we heard you leave the game shop." Atemu asked in his deep baritone voice.

_/I was just stretching my wings, and I wanted to be alone for a while./_ Hashira answered.

Atemu and Yugi's eyes widened and automatically knew why she wanted to be alone. Hashira went back to human form and fingered her necklace/locket she had gotten from her lover. Made from sapphires, diamonds and turquoise colored stones, connected by silver string, in the center ruby was a small picture of her lover, Toshiro.

"Hashira, we will find him. One day, just not tonight. Now, come on, before Grandpa gets worried." Atemu says and Yugi nods.

Hashira sighs and turns back into human form, before getting up and saying, "Fine, pharaoh. I guess I have to obey your every order, after all, I am your personal bodyguard. I am just hoping that we can find Yugi's personal bodyguard soon. He should be here by now, I have been calling him through our mind link, but all I get is static, it's like he is trapped… somehow."

Yugi and Atemu sigh and they all look up at the moon, hoping that one day, their friend will come back.

**Author's notes: Hashira can sense that Toshiro is trapped, but it is only a faint feeling.**

**Toshiro: You were crying?! Please review while I comfort Hashira, and if you want another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I am back with another chapter of this, and so far, all I have are reviews from the same people.**

**Toshiro: Well… since we only have two reviews to answer, at least it doesn't take too much time.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Do you want the couch?**

**Toshiro: NOOOO! I'll behave.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Good, now to answer our two reviewers.**

**ASAP Rocky: Here is the next chapter, and thanks for the advice, though I might need help with the Z Fighters' personalities, though I have pretty good idea for Vegeta. Two words, 'Absolute Jerk'.**

**dr-fanmai-lover: Yep they are pretty much unaware as how often would a kung fu fighter just sit down and watch the Card Game channel. I will have one person know of them, and you have to guess who it is. I'm not really going to be having Toshiro grant any wishes, and if I do, I think you and I both have a few ideas on **_**who**_** he will grant wishes for, though I should say, they are very powerful, but not negative super energy like the black star dragon balls.**

**Toshiro: Well that sums it up. Hashira doesn't own squat except her ideas and OCs.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Enjoy.**

Goku and the others flew up to the look out to see Piccolo and Dende waiting for them.

"What the hell did you call us for?! I was on vacation!" Vegeta says angrily.

"And by that you mean; Training until you pass out or think that you are stronger than Goku." Krillin says before hiding behind Goku when Vegeta looks like he'll strangle him.

"That's enough guys. I came here today to show Dende some dragons balls that Kami once made… albeit I'm surprised these dragon balls survived seeing as Kami and I are fused, and Dende thought it would be best if you guys knew about them." Piccolo explains in irritation.

"Cool! New dragon balls! Where are they?" Goku questions excitedly and every sweat drops.

"Calm down dad. Dende and Piccolo with show us." Gohan says as he tries to calm his hyperactive father.

"Mr. Popo. Please bring out the silver dragon balls." Dende calls and Mr. Popo brings out the silver dragon balls, wrapped in an ice proof cloth so that they won't freeze his hands.

Everyone gathers around as he sets them on the ground, and unwraps the cloth, revealing the shining dragon balls that glisten like ice.

"Cool… How do we summon this dragon? Do we do what we normally do?" Goku asks.

"I don't think so. Kami created these dragon balls by accident when he saw a real dragon with it's wing caught in a tree. I don't even think it's name is Shenron. Truthfully, I don't know how to summon it. My guess would be, to focus our energies on the balls and chant in order to release the dragon." Piccolo says with narrowed eyes.

"Well, we should try it. There is no telling how powerful these dragon balls are." Yamcha says.

They all nod and, even against Vegeta's protests on how he would rather be off training under a waterfall while fighting off Grizzly Bears, they make a circle around the carefully place dragon balls, and chant about how they wish for the dragon inside to be summoned.

The dragon balls start glowing and suddenly, in their minds, they hear a scream that sounds like it's coming from a young boy. A beam of lightning shoots from the dragon balls, turning the ground to ice, but not freezing everyone. Out of the beam of light, a roar comes forth and a medium sized dragon,**(A/N: I say medium sized because I think that Shenron might be even bigger than Slifer the Sky Dragon who is pretty much a giant red leviathan with two mouths and wings, and Slifer is huge.)** comes out of the dragon balls.

The dragon tries to fly away, but notices that it's tail is caught by something and sees the glowing dragon balls. I lands on the ground and tries to get it's tail free, when it finally notices that it's not alone. It sees Piccolo and Dende, and growls dangerously with narrowed turquoise eyes. The others back away, but not Piccolo, who just stands there.

_/What. Have. You. Done. To. Me?!/_ The dragon speaks in their minds, which surprises them all.

"You can talk in our minds? Why can't you talk outside of our minds?" Tien asks.

_/If I were not to talk in your minds, all you would hear are roars. Why do _you_ have three eyes?/_ The dragon asks cockily, which irritates him. _/Anyway, all I remember was seeing an alien, then getting my wing stuck, then trying to scare away the green creature, and then pain coursing through my body, before blacking out and waking up here. How long ago was I out of it?/_

"You were trapped in the dragon balls for 4,000 years." Piccolo says with indifference.

The dragon's eyes widen and unshed tears are clearly noticeable and it's face is a look of pure shock. It curls itself up and everyone can almost see faint images in it's mind, but they can't make it out. The dragon gets an extremely defeated look on it's face, before it looks like it's soul just got brutally murdered.

_/I see… 4,000 years huh? I wonder how much this world has changed… since I last saw my lover and our friends… I wonder if the king is no longer sealed away, if that's the case, after a while, I will finally be able to die. I hope it will be a peaceful death./_ The dragon says with a broken and pained voice.

"What's wrong? Tell us what happened." Gohan says, with a heartbroken look on his face as he pitied the dragon that looks like an ice sculpture.

The dragon looks at him and says, _/The details are too graphic for a little kid like you, and unless you have studied Ancient Egyptian and Japanese history from around 5,000 years ago, you wouldn't understand anything./_

Gohan gets ticked off at the little kid comment, he had fought Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, Androids, and even won against Cell and this dragon is calling him a little kid? Though he keeps his cool as the dragon still looks in pain.

"I'm not a little kid. I've faced some of the toughest villains who tried to take over or destroy this world." Gohan says with as much respect as he could muster and the dragon chuckles.

_/I have battled against the Thief King who threatened to destroy Egypt which would've allowed him to take over the world. When trying to defeat us though, he sacrificed his own soul to summon the dark lord Zork, and the only way we could get rid of him was to seal him away. I find it hard to believe that anything is more powerful, other than the gods of Egypt, than the God of the shadows and darkness. I have fought demons, there is no way that anything could have harder than that, and I was pretty much fight for; my life, my friends which most of them died, my lover, and for the sake of Egypt and the world. I nearly died out there 5,000 years ago, not to mention how mentally unstable my lover was after seeing her friends die one by one and her mother die right in front of her. I need to find her, after 5,000 years, she needs me./_ The dragon says as he looks off in the distance, before growling at the dragon balls.

"Did you have a name?" Goku asks.

_/My name is Toshiro./_ The dragon simply states, before looking at the dragon balls with interest. _/I wonder if I can go into my other forms while I'm stuck like this?/_

"What other forms?" Piccolo asks.

_/What I mean is that, right now, I am in my _Shadow Creature Form_. Back in my day, there were creatures from another dimension, they were called shadow creatures. Occasionally, they leave their dimension to produce offspring. My father was known as Blizzard Dragon, and my mother was a Komodo Dragon. So, I am known as a Half Shadow Creature. In order to hide ourselves, we have four forms, my current form, my birth form, what my lover likes to call, 'Elemental Angel Form' and our human forms. You can get an idea of that halfway form by thinking of creatures that have been around in legends, Vampires are the children of Vampire Lord, we always thought he was a playboy, WereWolves are the spawn of Silver Fang. Others are children of others. My lover was the child of FireWing Pegasus, and an Arabian Horse. She was quite beautiful in human form, hair like the flames of hope and life, eyes like shining rubies, and beautiful tanned Egyptian skin./_ Toshiro sighs dejectedly.

"Can you go into your other forms?" Dende asks with curiosity.

_/I can try./_ Toshiro says before he gets up.

His body glows and when the light fades, a human boy is standing there. A foot taller than Gohan, with pale Japanese skin. Spiky hair like ice, eyes the color of turquoise with reptilian slits, and torn clothes that look Egyptian, yet the colors of blue, white, and silver, he even looks like he doesn't care that he's wearing a skirt, that is a little torn. The only thing odd, is the belt around his waist that is made of the dragon balls.

The gawk at him, and he finally realizes how torn his clothes are, so his body glows with magic and his clothes change. Toshiro is wearing skin tight icey blue leather pants, a white shirt with silver dragon designs outlined in a deep shade of blue, an icy blue leather jacket with a silver dragon head on his back, and white studded leather shoes, along with the dragon ball belt.

"I assume that this is people usually wear in your time period… when they're not training in a dojo or something." Toshiro says with a yawn at their gawking.

"What do you mean, 'training in a dojo or something.'? We're super strong kung fu fighters that have saved the world." Krillin asks in annoyment.

"I know of a certain martial arts that is way more powerful and destructive to the body than Kung fu and Karate combined. Egyptian Martial arts: Hikuta is, I believe, the modern upgrade to Kuta which was learned by Egyptian palace guards to better protect their king. It is extremely dangerous. You can strike someone and they will drop to the floor in pain. It will feel like you didn't make any contact, but the effect is immediate. Karate experts could go full force where the person doing Kuta could only do pulled blows, and even with the handicap, the person doing Kuta could easily dominate. One explosive move, my lover showed the martial arts to me, and I had a hard time breathing and I coughed up blood and was staggering in effect of the one hit. WIth Kuta, you can land single blows on four different people in a fraction of a second. One second, is a long time when doing Kuta. Weapons are useless against it, and the effect would just cause the weapon users, if they had a knife, to stab themselves. A Kuta pad to protect yourself to see how powerful it is, a thick pad, followed by a 1/2 inch thick piece of plywood, another pad, another piece of plywood, and even another pad. Even with the pad, the Kuta user can send those on the receiving end, right into the walls for how powerful it is. The blows put your entire body weight into the target, so a fat guy would be able to deal a death blow to a well muscle master. Fullforce blows can crush skulls, smash chests, and as you would put it, 'literally knock the bones out of the bodies' while held back blows will render the opponent unconscious or stagger around vomiting blood. There are two benefits that everyone gets; Calming peace of mind, and less chance of being attacked by bullies and criminals. This martial arts technique can and will kill. The only way to beat a Kuta trained fighter, is with a Kuta trained fighter. Truthfully, I haven't used it since I spared against my lover 5,000. Though, even with the destructive martial arts, I prefer weapons like my lover, we use sais." Toshiro explains before his ears become elf like, ice wings sprout from his back, and his hair becomes more like a mane.

In his hands, he summons two sais made of ice and then the shadows come out of nowhere, freaking even Vegeta out. The shadows form columns, before turning into people the Z Fighters don't know, but Toshiro does as he narrows his eyes, dilating them. Toshiro rushes forward in the blink of an eye and completely shreds the fact people, making effective death blows if they were real humans. He calms himself down, and goes back to human form.

Toshiro yawns and notices that it has only been ten minutes.

"It appears that I can only be out of the dragon balls for ten minutes at a time, before I have to get sucked back in for a rest." Toshiro says as his body and the dragon balls start glowing. "Well, see ya sometime -yawn- probably tomorrow."

The glowing gets stronger, and Toshiro disappears as the dragon balls float to the ground.

"When he comes out of those dragon balls, I need to get him to teach me Kuta." Vegeta says and everyone sweat drops.

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0Domino City at the moment Toshiro was released㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

Hashira's head popped up in alertness. She could sense Toshiro, though it was still staticy and it feels like he's far away.

"Hey Hashira, what's wrong?" Ryou asks as he and the others come closer.

Ryou has long pure white albino hair, pale skin, and wide brown doe eyes. His boyfriend, Bakura, is like a meaner and more aggressive version of him, with stalk white semi spiky hair, and narrow dark brown eyes.

Malik has long platinum blond hair, tanned Egyptian skin, and normal lilac eyes. His boyfriend, Marik, is like an insane version of him, with wild platinum blond hair that seems to spike in every direction, and narrow lavender eyes.

Joey has poofy dirty blond hair, and semi tanned complexion but still pale, and normal hazel eyes. Seto doesn't look like him apart from the complexion, normal brown hair and icy blue eyes.

Tristan has brown hair that comes to a unicorn spike in front of his head, a normal tan, and brown eyes. Duke has black hair tied in a ponytail, a pale complexion, piercing green eyes, and you can almost hear the song, 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' in the distance whenever he talks.

"I… I can sense… _him_." Hashira says shakily with her eyes darting everywhere.

"You mean… Toshiro is back?" Yugi asked with wider eyes than normal.

"I don't know, I still feel some static through the link, though it has cleared up a little, and I can sense him… in this world. It feels like he is far away, but I can still sense him and tell that he is alive." Hashira says shakily, and everyone looks at her like she had grown another head.

"Are you sure that he's back?" Atemu asks with concern and Hashira gives a glare at her king.

"I may be your loyal subject… but are you doubting my connection with my soul mate? What if it was Yugi in Toshiro's position and you in my position, along with you having my abilities? I know for a fact that Toshiro is back and alive, though I can sense that his soul is… trapped in some way, like you guys once were, but he is very much alive. I wish I could find him, but I don't have the need to search the globe for Toshiro and leave you all here. If I know Toshiro, and I do, then he will come looking for me." Hashira says with blank eyes and they all nod at her, and pray that Toshiro will come soon.

**Author's notes: I forgot to mention how long this chapter was going to be at the start.**

**Toshiro: I'm just glad that I'm finally officially in the story.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yep, and I got that knowledge of Hikuta/Kuta on a website for it. Apparently it's all true.**

**Vegeta: You two better teach me Kuta or I will blow up the computer.**

**FireWing Pegasus: -cowers in fear while clutching the computer close to chest and letting out warning growls-**

**Toshiro: How the hell did you get in here?! Get out! -transforms into a dragon and whacks Vegeta away with his tail- Please review while we defend the computer.**


End file.
